Mi destino
by N. Lupin Tonks
Summary: Hermione al fin abre los ojos, y descubre que el primer amor no siempre es el verdadero... es un H & D


Hola! Este es mi segundo FF, todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR, y yo solo escribo por amor al arte, no recibo ni un centavo, sin mas que decir les presento esta historia.

Gracias por dedicar su tiempo, al leer lo q mi loca cabeza imagina…

Este es un D & H, aunq no al principio… vale

* * *

**Como se cura una herida**

_Que triste es despertar_

_y ver la realidad_

_ver que es mentira_

_lo que sentías_

_saber que es el final._

**FLASH BACK**

_Una joven estaba abrazada a un muchacho de ojos verdes, y cabellos negros, estaban acostados en la habitación de menesteres, habían estado juntos toda la noche, y empezaba a amanecer…_

_Buenos días, Harry – dijo mientras acariciaba su frente _

_Buenos días – mientras se despertaba, se fijo en la ventana- es mejor que nos vayamos Hermione, antes de que nos descubran…_

_Cinco minutos más, amor_

_Ok_

_Harry te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?_

_mmm… no lo suficiente, jajaja, la beso y dijo Yo también te amo…_

**FLASH BACK**

_Que triste es ver caer _

_esa pared que ayer _

_me resguardaba _

_y no me dejaba ver lo que hacías_

Una joven de cabellos castaños, noble corazón y gran inteligencia, lloraba desconsoladamente manteniendo su vista fija en quienes alguna vez considero sus amigos, ahí estaba su mejor amiga Ginebra Weasly y su novio Harry Potter besándose apasionadamente, dolía, dolía, descubrir la verdad, que nunca la amo, que solo la utilizo, estaba acurrucada contra la pared, protegida por la capa de invisibilidad, su magia inconscientemente se había activado para evitar que su llanto revelara su presencia…

_Cómo se cura una herida,_

_cuando perdonar es tan difícil_

_y cuando olvidar_

_no se consigue._

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, eran las seis de la mañana, regresaba de la biblioteca, donde había ido a buscar unos libros, y cuando regreso se había encontrado con esto…

Los traidores se habían separado, al parecer no había notado cuando se abrió la puerta…

Mantenía ahora su vista en el suelo, cuando escucho una voz, ahí estaba Ron, su mejor amigo, que diría al verlos? Lo sabría? Pero en unos instantes todas sus dudas serian resueltas…

Ejem! Ejem! No creen que alguien los podría ver?

Vamos Ron, no seas aguafiestas

Hermione debe estar por llegar, los podría descubrir, podrían ser un poco mas disimulados no?

Tienes razón Ronnie, pero es solo que ya estoy harta de estarme escondiendo, además ella todavía no va a llegar

¿Por que no hablan con ella de una vez, no se merece esta situación y tampoco Uds.

No puedo ron, por ahora no, todavía esta muy deprimida por el ataque que sufrieron sus padres….

Es mejor que Uds. se lo digan antes de que ella se entere…

_Cómo enfrentarse a la vida,_

_con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_cuando la desilusión_

_te quiebra el mundo_

_y pega un golpe bajo_.

El también lo sabia, no lo podía creer, Ron siempre había sido como un hermano para ella, y el sabia lo que estaba pasando, y no había sido capaz de decírselo…

Y Harry, permanecía a su lado, solo por lastima… En ese momento, todo el amor que sentía por el, se había transformado en el mas profundo odio…

_Nunca imaginé llorar_

_tu engaño._

Hola parejita… - dijo Lavander

**¿Es que acaso todos lo sabían¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta¿Cómo?**

Hola!

Lavander se acerco a Ron, para darle un beso, hola cariño…

Hola Lav, Es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar… me estoy muriendo de hambre

Jajá como siempre pensando en comida no?

Que se le hace?

_En medio del dolor_

_mi fuerza fue mi fe_

_y en mi lamento_

_buscando aliento_

_miré hacia el cielo_

_y pregunté..._

_Cómo se cura una herida,_

_cuando perdonar es tan difícil_

_y cuando olvidar_

_no se consigue._

Debía ser una pesadilla, tenia que ser una pesadilla, porque si era verdad, ella no podría resistirlo, había perdido a sus padres, y ahora no los podía perder a ellos…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar, que despertaría en su cama, pero no, al abrirlos le golpeo la realidad…

_Cómo enfrentarse a la vida,_

_con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_cuando la desilusión_

_te quiebra el mundo_

_y pega un golpe bajo_

_Nunca imaginé llorar..._

Se levanto, y corrió todo lo que pudo, quería correr, quería volar, quería alejarse de ahí, lo mas rápido posible, pronto llego al bosque prohibido, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, se arrodillo frente a el, y lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho

_Tu engaño me enseñó_

_que cuando un dolor nos quiebra_

_pues sólo se puede contar con Dios..._

Era una idiota, una tonta, una estupida, no se suponía que era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y donde rayos estaba su inteligencia? La habían engañado, utilizado y traicionado, y ella sin ni siquiera sospecharlo…

_Cómo se cura una herida_

_(Cómo se cura una herida)_

_cuando perdonar es tan difícil_

_y cuando olvidar no se consigue_

Y todo estaba a la vista, era tan obvio, y sin embargo, no lo había descubierto, todos sus retrasos, el quedarse tanto tiempo en las practicas del equipo, el pasar tanto tiempo juntos…

Jajaja y que ayudándola en DCAO, si claro… y ella como una idiota, creyendo en todas sus palabras…

_Cómo enfrentarse a la vida_

_(Oh mi vida)_

_con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_cuando la desilusión_

_te quiebra el mundo_

_y pega un golpe bajo_

_(un golpe bajo)_

_Nunca imaginé llorar tu engaño_

_(Nunca...)_

Miro su reflejo en el agua, y se juro que nunca mas la iban a lastimar, nunca más se iba a enamorar…

**_Hoy Hermione Granger ha muerto_**… Dijo, mientras una solitaria lágrima aparecía en su rostro

* * *

Por fa dejen sus comentarios! acepto tomatazos, halagos, criticas, elogios, escriban lo que quieran, pero por favor denme su opinion...

**Gracias!**


End file.
